celestialfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Willow Rosenberg
Pelaaja: Nea Hahmon nimi: Willow Rosenberg Fandom/Teos: Buffy Vampyyrintappaja Ikä: 21 Entinen ryhmä: Norma Huone lukuvuonna 11-12: Kerros 6, huone 38. Ei vielä kämppistä. Vaihtuu muuton yhteydessä opettajaksi~ Ryhmä: Opettajat, opettaa magiaa/taikuutta Huone henkilökunnan asuntolassa: ?? Journal: wishesofawitch ---- thumb|right thumb|right Ulkonäkö: Pituutta on noin 168 senttimetriä, neiti on hoikka ja normaalipainoinen, vaalea ja siro. Hän on kerran sanonut, ettei lyöminen ole hänen juttunsa tarkoittaen, ettei se edes sattuisi kovaa, jos hän löisi jotakuta. ("Do I have to fight to keep you? 'Cause I'm not large with the butch.") Hiukset ovat leimuavan punaiset kuin Weasley-perheellä Harry Potter-sarjoista, tällä hetkellä ne ylettyvät edestä olkapäille ja takaa yli niskan, selkään asti, mutta hän vain antaa niiden kasvaa rauhassa taas. (Ne olivat ennen todella pitkät, sitten hän leikkasi ne todella lyhyiksi, nyt on kasvatuksen vuoro taas.) Normaalisti hänen silmänsä ovat vihreät ja iloisesti tuikkivat. Niitä koristavat pitkät ripset. Mutta jos silmät ovat mustat, pysy kaukana. Hänen tyylinsä vaihtelee. Joskus hän pukeutuu mekkoihin, toisinaan pitkiin hameisiin... Yleensä farkkuihin ja sekalaisiin paitoihin, jotka toisinaan saattavat olla hänen vanhempaa tyyliään (jota hän itse on kommentoinut sanoin "Miksi en voi pukeutua kuin aikuinen?"). Todennäköisimmin on liikenteessä farkuissa tai muissa mukavissa housuissa ja paidassa/topissa/takissa - värien osalta suosii etenkin valkoista sekä vihreän, punaisen ja ruskean eri sävyjä ihan erityisesti, tosin kaikki menee. Kenkiäkin on moneen makuun. ---- Persoonallisuus: Suuri sydäminen nuori nainen. Willow on todella suloinen ja ystävällinen niin ystäviään kuin uusia tuttavuuksiakin kohtaan. Hän auttaa mielellään, ja paljon, kun vain voi ja yrittää parhaansa vaikka ei voisikaan varsinaisesti auttaa. Hän yrittää olla mahdollisimman ymmärtäväinen, silloinkin kun ihmissuhdeasiat sun muut on vaikeaa ymmärtää. Auttamisinnon voi moninkertaistaa, jos kyseessä on koulu sillä Willow rakastaa koulua, josta pääsemmekin siihen, että hän on erittäin fiksu. Hän valmistui lukiosta loistavin arvosanoin saaden HYVÄKSYTTY-paperit monista maailman huippuyliopistoista (mm. Yale, Harvard ja Oxford)... Mutta Willow ei halunnut jättää ystäviään, joten hän meni Sunnydalen lukioon ja jäi kaupunkiin sekä ihmissuhteitendensa keskelle että auttamaan Buffya kehittyvillä taikuuskyvyillään ja tietokonetaidoillaan. Hänestä saa nopeasti hyvän ystävän, joka on uskollinen ystävilleen ja kuuntelee heidän ongelmiaan mielellään sekä yrittää auttaa niissä. Erilaisuus ei haittaa häntä, neiti on erittäin suvaitsevainen -- esimerkiksi; entinen poikaystävä oli ihmissusi eikä hän jättänyt Ozia saatuaan tietää tämän täysikuun aikaisen salaisuuden. Päinvastoin; hän halusi auttaa ja auttoikin sen minkä pystyi. Hän on todella välittävä ja muista huolehtiva neiti, jolta löytyy paljon sympatiaa ja empatiaa suurinpiirtein jokaiselle vastaantulijalle. Se oli ennen vaarallisempaa, kun hän oli vielä lapsellinen. Nykyään hän osaa kyllä erottaa hyvät pahoista ja vaarallisista. Neiti on myös usein melko hassu/tollo/hauska/vähän tyhmä hyvällä tavalla, puhuu jopa huumorilla, jota saatat ymmärtää ellei se ole sisäpiirivitsi. Herkkä, vaikka Tara väittääkin hänen olevan vahva kuin Amazon-joki. Joissain asioissa hän on vahva, toisissa sitten taas haavoittuvainen ja itkuherkkä ja toisinaan sitten taas räjähdysaltis. Ihmissuhteet ovat muuttaneet Willowia paljon. Ensimmäinen poikaystävä oli hänen paras ystävänsä, Xander, jonka Willow on tuntenut koko ikänsä. Willowlla oli häneen kauan toivoton ihastus, jota Xander ei huomannut ihastuttuaan Buffyyn, joka rakasti Angelia. Xander petti, Willow löysi Ozin, joka toi hänelle paljon itsevarmuutta ujon tietokonenörtin tilalle. Oz petti ja häipyi kaupungista. Willow liittyi wicca-ryhmään, joka oli täynnä feikkinoitia ja wannabenoitia... Paitsi, että siellä oli myös yksi toinen oikea noita Willowin lisäksi. Tara Maclay. Oz käväisi myöhemmin katsomassa saisiko Willown takaisin, mutta punapää valitsi Taran. Willow oli rakastunut toiseen naiseen ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään, hän unohti miehet kokonaan ja nykyään hän on lesbo. Eikä se ole vain jokin testi, josta hän aikoo palata miehiin sitten, kun kyllästyy - jos epäilet sitä, hän vähintäänkin suuttuu ja pahimmillaan raivostuu. Willow todella rakastaa Taraa, hän ei pystyisi elämään maailmassa ilman häntä. Taran kanssa Willow sai vielä enemmän itsevarmuutta, ystävän joka teki myös taikoja, uudet elämäntavat heidän tehdessään asioita yhdessä, vielä lisää itsevarmuutta ja hän oli se, joka toi Taralle itsevarmuuden.♥ Willow ei varsinaisesti ole mikään johtajatyyppi tai pomotteleva määräilijä kuten Buffy mutta hän on toiminut Scooby Jengin johtajana aina, kun Buffy on ollut muualla. Hänellä on myös joitain taipumuksia olla kuin isosisko tai äiti-hahmo itseään nuoremmille tytöille, kuten Buffyn pikkusiskolle, Dawnille. Willow ja Tara muuttivat Summersien taloon, kun Buffy kuoli (ja Joyce oli kuollut jo aikaisemmin) pitääkseen huolta Dawnista kuin äidit. Hän on hyvin läheinen Dawnin kanssa, ja Dawn kiljuikin innosta, kun Willow ja Tara palasivat yhteen hetki sitten. Kyllä, Buffyn sisko on ilmeisesti lesbojen fanityttö tai jotain - ainakin jos kyseessä on hänen suosikkilesboparinsa. Ei sillä, ei siinä ole mitään pahaa~ C: Neiti ei välttämättä aina tajua rajojaan, hänen päätään voi olla melkein mahdotonta kääntää, kun hän on päättänyt jotain. Vaati eron Taran kanssa ja Dawnin sekä Willown itsensä joutumisen hengenvaaraan ennen kuin hän tajusi, ettei voi käyttää taikuutta. Ei ainakaan niin paljon kuin oli siihen mennessä käyttänyt. Tosin Willow on enemmän tyyppiä kaikki tai ei mitään, sillä taikuuden käytttämisenkin hän päätti lopettaa siihen paikkaan kokonaan (myöntää tosin itsekin ihan helposti, että hän oli mennyt liian pitkälle siinä). Willowlla on temperamenttia. Se tulee esiin, kun häntä loukataan pahasti ja etenkin aina silloin, kun hänen rakkailleen tehdään jotain. Hän kävi Helvetin jumalatarta vastaan samantien ja yhtään epäröimättä, kun hän (Glory) teki Taralle pahaa eikä häntä ei pelottanut mennä nappaamaan Taran järkeä takaisin Glorylta myöhemminkään vaikka aikaisemmasta kokemuksesta tulikin surkea häviö (ei hän oikeasti Glorylle paljon mitään mahtanut...). Se, että Glory ylipäätään sai Taralta mitään vietyä, johtui tosin siitä, että Willow ja Tara olivat riidelleet ja Tara oli yksin liikenteessä. Will on myös toisinaan suuttunut ystävilleen asioista, kuten Buffylle siitä kuinka tämä ei toisinaan vaikuta välittävän mistään muusta kuin joistain tietyistä henkilöistä/asioista vaikka hänen paras ystävänsä oli juuri petetty ja jätetty. Silloin hän saattaa tehdä vahingossa taikoja - kerran hän esimerkiksi yritti erästä toiveiden toteutumistaikaa saaden Buffyn ja Spiken lähes menemään naimisiin. Willown kostonhimot ovat menneet niin pitkälle toisinaa, että häntä on pyydetty jopa kostodemoniksi, hän tosin ei halua demoniksi, joten hän kieltäytyi. Mutta häntä tosiaan ei ole mahdotonta suututtaa, pitää vain osata vetää oikeista naruista (ystävät, taikuus, lesbous, jne.) ---- Erikoiskyvyt: Taikuus, siinä määrin, että hän ohitti aikaisemmin aloittaneen tyttöystävänsäkin taidot nopeasti aikoja sitten. Hänen ystävänsä yrittivät rajoittaa sen käyttömäärää kertomalla hänelle vuorotellen, että Willow käyttää liikaa taikuutta. Tosin he aiheuttivat vain sen, että voiman himoinen noita meni taikamaailman diilerin luokse hakemaan paljon uusia kokemuksia korkealta ja paljon. Kirjaimellisesti koska Rackin luona hän leijaili katossa asti. Hän pystyy moneen asiaan - pahimpina/parhaimpina esimerkkeinä hän on palauttanut vampyyrille sielun (...ei ihan tyhjästä, Angelilta vaan lähti sielu hetkeksi pois), haavoittanut jumalatarta, saanut kyseisen helvetin jumalan olon sekavaksi, pysäyttänyt sen liikkeet hetkeksi, heittänyt salamilla/sähköhyökkäyksillä, tuonut kuolleen takaisin eloon, aiheuttanut koko jengille muistinmenetyksen (vaikka siihen syynä olikin liian lähelle tulta jäänyt amulettipussi), leijuttanut monia heittoveitsiä ilmassa ja heittänyt ne veitset helvetin jumalan kimppuun (ja seon vaarallisin esimerkki hänen telekinesia-kyvyistään... vampyyreitä on tosin muistaakseni joskus heitellyt puutapeilla - alias vaarnoilla - tappavasti samalla kyvyllä)... jne. Willow sentään tajusi itsekin viimein menettäneensä hommaan kontrollin, joten hän yrittää olla varovainen... Mutta hän osaa paljon, todella paljon. Kysy jotain, hän ehkä osaa sen. Sitäpaitsi, vaarallisin hänen kyvyistään on kenties se, että Willow avaa kirjan, etsii sieltä loitsun tai kirouksen ja luultavasti pystyy tekemään sen - sivuvaikutuksitta (päänsärky, nenäverenvuoto, jne) tai ei. Sekä se, että hän laittaa kätensä loitsukirjapinolle, kädet uppoavat yhden kirjan sisään ja kaikki kirjoista katoaa Willown kehoon. (Ei nyt sillä, hän käytti tätä vasta myöhemmässä vaiheessa, mutta...). Hän on taikuudessa edistyneempi kuin hän itse edes tajuaa, tai haluaa myöntää. ...Tosin saatuaan Dawnin hengenvaaraan, Willow päätti juuri jonkin aikaa sitten lopettaa taikuuden käytön kokonaan, ellei hänellä ole siihen erittäin hyvää syytä. Neidillä on myös telepatia kykyjä, joten hän saattaa säikäytellä ihmisiä puhumalla heille yhtäkkiä pään sisällä. Käyttää tätä tosin yleensä vain tilanteissa, joissa ei voi puhua. Entinen tietokonenörtti, ajoilta jolloin ei vielä tuntenut taikuutta: osaa hakkeroinnin ja kaikenlaisen tiedonhaun sekä kaiken muun tietkoneeseen liittyvän loistavasti. Hänellä on myös paljon kokemusta kaikesta mikä on tullut Buffya vastaan, vampyyrit, demonit, ihmissusi (joka on hänen entinen poikaystävä), helvetin jumala, jne. Ei ole kummoinen vampyyrintappajan apulaisena mutta on sentään muutamat vampyyrit tomuttanut. ---- Celestialiin saapuminen: Jotenkin tupsahti Celestialille suoraan kauden 6 jaksosta Seeing Red, kun hiljattain hänen luokseen palannut avovaimo Tara oli juuri kertonut hänelle, että Buffy ja Xander mahdollisesti sopivat välejään pihalla. ...Eli hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan siitä miten pahasti hänen elämänsä muuttuu heti sen jälkeen. ---- Muuta: ♥ on siviilisäädyltään varattu Tara Maclaylle, joka on sekä tyttöystävä että avovaimo - eikä ole pelissa mukana, tuokaa miulle Tara! :C ♥ Muita nimiä hänelle ovat Will, Red (Spike ja Faith), Strawberry (Rack) ♥ Willow mainitsee usein olevansa juutalainen, joskin vain jotkin asiat hänen elämässään kuuluvat siihen: hän ei juhli joulua, vaan hän juhlii hanukkaa. Hän laittaa kuolleiden hautakivien päälle kiviä perinteiseen juutalaiseen kuolleiden kunnioitustapaan. Hän on sanonut, että hänellä on ollut bat mitsva, mutta hän ei toteuta esimerkiksi juutalaisia Kosher-ruokaperinteitä vaan on kaikkiruokainen. Piilotti kerran ristejä, ettei hänen isänsä näkisi niitä. ...Ristiriidassa tähän kaikkeen hän on noita, lesbo ja wicca (se sanotaan sarjassa, joten jos olet eri mieltä, syytä sarjaa!) eli hän on hyvin vapaamielinen juutalaisesta uskonnostaan eikä seuraa kaikkia perinteitä muutenkaan. ---- Pelissä tapahtunutta: 2011 23.11: Willow saapuu Celestialille eikä pidä paikasta niin paljon kuin pitäisi pitää - kyseessä on kuitenkin koulu ja hän rakastaa koulua. Mutta hän rakastaa Taraa paljon enemmän ja Tara puuttuu, joten ei, tämä ei ole hyvä! 24.11: Sanoi aloittavansa koulun tänä päivänä mutta päättääkin alkaa valmistella loitsua, kun muut ovat koulussa. Yrittää avata teleportin, jolla pääsisi kotiin. Se osoittuu mahdottomaksi, sen sijaan aiheuttaa Boss Fight: 10 000 Hirviötä eventin, eli vahingossa päästää otuksia eri ulottuvuuksista Celestialille. Hupsista. Todella hieno ensivaikutelma! 25-27.11: Toipuu eventin aiheuttamasta väsymyksestä huoneessaan. Häpeästä ei valitettavasti voi päästää eroon siellä... 28.11: ALoittanee koulun... Pelottavaa, kun ajattelee kaikkien tietävän tapahtuman olleen hänen syytään tähän mennessä. ---- Ihmissuhteet: - tulevat myöhemmin - Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Nea Luokka:Nea:Opettajat Luokka:Buffy Vampyyrintappaja Luokka:Nainen Luokka:Opettajat Luokka:Parisuhteessa Luokka:Noita Luokka:Parannusvoimat